In unsafe environments and particularly explosive environments, such as a mine environment or an oil well environment, it is necessary that the amount of energy dissipated into the surrounding atmosphere from electronic components disposed in the unsafe environment needs to remain below certain levels (e.g. 300 micro Joules) to avoid igniting a mixture of methane and air that would result in an explosion. In order to ensure that any electronic components disposed in the unsafe environment are not a risk for causing an explosion, safe area electronic systems used to drive the electronic component are required to output a signal that is guaranteed to stay below certain voltage and current levels.